Ossolinski
O DOMÍNIO DE OSSOLINSKI ''' '''Ossolinski se encontra no coração da Polônia. Navegando o Vistula, partindo do porto marítimo de Gdansk sob clima bom, levam cinco dias de viagem para alcançar Ossolinski contra corrente, ao passo que apenas metade deste tempo é despendido por viagem a favor da corrente. Uma antiga estrada construída pelos Romanos para o escoamento de bens também atravessa o pequeno domínio, compondo parte do caminho entre Gdansk e a Krakóvia. Essa “''Rua Caelia” corre à beira do Vistula em certos pontos, e atravessa o rio durante os invernos mais rigorosos, (embora não sem grande perigo aos viajantes). A existência da estrada é o principal acesso para a aldeia de Ossolinski e também responsável por colocá-la no mapa da Polônia. O fluxo constante de viajantes alavanca a atividade e importância comercial do vilarejo, bem como o expõe a uma grande quantidade de peregrinos. Teoriza-se que a Abadia tenha sido construída no local de um antigo posto de observação romano do Vistula (e da Rua Caelia), a ponto que a localização da fortaleza próxima, no topo da colina, também remonta a fortificações anteriores. '''CLIMA ' ' ' Boa parte do ano é uma aldeia agradável, com verões amenos e invernos esporadicamente rigorosos. O plantio se dá na primavera, logo depois que os últimos ventos gelados deixam aquelas terras. Seus invernos podem ser realmente rigorosos, e algumas noites o frio açoita os desabrigados como o fogo do inferno – poucos são capazes de sobreviver sem abrigo nas mais frias madrugadas da Polônia. Entretanto, é curioso observar que os garanhões nascidos nesta época são geralmente vigorosos e capazes. O verão é época de fartura, a terra e os rios transbordam com vida, e epidemias são menos frequentes. Temperatura média (alta) + (baixa) ''' JAN: 0.1 JAN: −6.1 FEV: 0.9 FEV: −5.5 MAR: 4.7 MAR: −1.3 ABR: 12.2 ABR: 4.2 MAI: 19.4 MAI: 8.6 JUN: 21.7 JUN: 13.5 JUL: 23.8 JUL: 14.8 AGO: 23.0 AGO: 13.6 SET: 18.3 SET: 9.7 OUT: 12.9 OUT: 3.5 NOV: 5.0 NOV: 0.8 DEZ: 2.1 DEZ: −3.1 '''Recorde de temperatura média: ALTA: 36,4ºC BAIXA: -30,7ºC ' ' CARACTERÍSTICAS GERAIS ' O domínio tem cerca de 20 kilometros quadrados, é composto quase que exclusivamente por áreas selvagens. Cortado ao meio por uma antiga estrada que fez surgir uma pequena aldeia aos pés da colina. Ossolinski é delimitada ao norte pelo Rio Vistula e seus habitantes possuem direito de exploração sobre esta área do rio. No centro do território está o promontório de pedra que lembra um par de chifres. No chifre menor e mais próximo do rio existe uma torre cercada por uma abadia murada. No chifre maior está o imponente castelo do cavaleiro encarregado de manter proteção sobre a região. As lavouras ficam ao sul, enquanto as regiões ocidentais permanecem praticamente inexploradas. ' ' '''CAMINHOS HUMILDES: A ALDEIA ' Ao chegar na aldeia, a '''Rua Caelia[1]' '''faz uma abrupta curva para o Sul, seguindo pelo terreno plano e contornando o norte da aldeia cada vez mais em direção ao Sudoeste servindo como uma verdadeira rua perimetral da aldeia. Entretanto duas outras pequenas rotas menores se originam neste ponto da Rua Caelia criando o que é referido pelos locais como a' ‘Encruzilhada do Rio'’: Seguindo a Rua Caelia em direção Sudoeste até os limites da vila, o viajante ocasional poderá observar ao norte apenas a densa floresta negra que contém o '''cemitério da aldeia '''e serve como área para extração de madeira, porém em direção Sudeste, um aglomerado sujo de casas sendo veladas de cima pelo Castelo Kryztopor. Enquanto a Rua Caelia persiste para fora da cidade, nota-se ao longo da estrada que as criações de animais de' Ossolinski,' formam um semicírculo do lado oeste das casas do vilarejo, os animais domesticados dividem espaço com as residências aldeãs. A casa e oficina do '''Ferreiro' é a última construção de Ossolinski para aqueles que permanecem na Rua Caelia - Griswold é o único capaz de consertar carroças e outros aparatos complexos em pelo menos dois dias de cavalgada. A estrada Romana segue circundando ao longe o pináculo de pedra de onde se ergue Kryztopor, virando cada vez mais ao Sul, evitando entrar fundo nos bosques ocidentais e assim persistindo até encontrar o raso Rio San que se dirige para Sandomiérz, a porta de entrada da Krakóvia. Trata-se de fato de uma rota comum para viajantes dos feudos nortistas que desejam chegar até a maior cidade polonesa da época. As outras duas rotas criadas na ‘Encruzilhada do Rio’ são utilizadas apenas por locais e tem pouca relevância frente à Rua Caelia. A primeira e mais comum das rotas, segue diretamente em frente do local onde a Rua Caelia muda em direção para Sudoeste, desta vez persistindo ao Leste, escalando o monte de pedra e passando entre os muros de Kryztopor e da Abadia, somente para se tornar uma trilha que leva às terras cultiváveis do Sul. Esse caminho é escalado diariamente pelos aldeões que cultivam os campos, uma rota de trabalho, que também serve como acesso ao castelo. Entre a aldeia e o castelo, esta rota é a “'Veia'”''' da Aldeia de Ossolinski, flanqueando uma '''hospedaria (uma verdadeira hospedaria chamada Donzela-de-Pedra, com quartos e tudo mais, não apenas uma taverna com dois andares). Logo no início desta rua há o Mercado da encruzilhada, cujos eventos principais são as feiras do solstício que ocorrem apenas duas vezes ao ano, movimentando muito a vida do vilarejo. E antes da subida ao castelo se encontram as casas dos principais comerciantes da cidade e também o Salão Comunal '''da aldeia. O '''Salão Comunal é o local onde os anciões da comunidade se reúnem em conferências a fim de discutir assuntos pertinentes. O Conselho da Vila é um órgão deliberativo e versa muito mais sobre questões administrativas do que qualquer outra coisa. Recebem apenas um poder delegado pelos nobres para lidar com questões burocráticas da produção, entretanto subestimar sua importância pode ser um erro crítico. O conselho é chefiado pelo membro mais velho da comunidade, um ancião chamado Aldrec. Em tese qualquer um poderia ser ouvido no Conselho, entretanto quem tem voz nas reuniões são apenas os fazendeiros mais tradicionais e os poucos homens livres (à exceção dos residentes do Monastério). O acesso principal ao Salão Comunal é através de uma porta grande de carvalho a partir da Rua Principal. Na fachada mantém-se uma bancada de madeira de onde são ouvidos os pronunciamentos. O salão toma a forma de uma sala retangular, três vezes mais longa do que sua largura pontilhada por janelas menores, enquanto em sua parede dos fundos havia uma enorme janela encontrada além do alcance de um homem comum, sendo que a altura do salão era uma vez e meia maior que sua largura. Três peles de lobos adornam as paredes de pedra em redor da lareira, enquanto uma galhada de alce toma o lugar principal, servindo como lembrança de tristes e rigorosos invernos que colocaram a comunidade a míngua no passado. Os pouquíssimos registros escritos da aldeia são estocados no salão comunal, e frequentemente quando há a necessidade da produção de documentos, estes são encomendados a muito custo no Scriptorium da Abadia local (mais informações: ‘great hall’ na Wikipédia). É a construção mais sólida da aldeia, podendo ser usada por defensores em caso de invasão ou saque da aldeia. Comumente serve para sediar''' reuniões mercantes', '''celebrar tratados, julgamentos, registros '''e' abrigar assembleias. ' A última rota segue exatamente o oposto da Rua Caelia, dessa vez virando ao Norte e descendo em direção a um '''pequeno cais '''na beira do Vistula, utilizado por pescadores. Os locais costumam chamar esta rota de “'estrada invisível'”, ou “estrada d’água”. A travessia aqui é mais difícil e não comporta grandes animais, resumindo-se a alguns poucos barcos que alugam seus serviços para aqueles que puderem arcar com seu custo. '''O PEQUENO CAIS E OS PESCADORES': Não mais do que 50 pessoas sobrevivem exclusivamente da pesca em Ossolinski - apesar da fartura do rio Vistula e riachos próximos comportar muito mais do que isso. De fato é comum pescar para completar as escassas rações diárias de alimento, entretanto pescar no grande rio exige mais do que apenas uma vareta e algumas iscas. O clã dos pescadores possui cerca de 4 embarcações, (sendo duas jangadas e dois botes dotados de velas rudimentares) todas munidas de algumas redes e instrumentos artesanais para pesca. Em conjunto são capazes de retirar até 500 kg de peixe por mês das águas do Vistula, porém os pescadores tem direito a apenas metade disso, enquanto a outra metade deve ser enviado para o consumo do nobre, seus familiares (e serviçais) no Castelo. Adicionalmente, qualquer excedente da produção dos pescadores vendido no mercado ainda deve pagar as taxas normais que atingem qualquer produto do feudo. A técnica de construção destes pequenos barcos vem sendo passada de geração em geração dentro da família Pishinsk a mais de um século, desde que o velho Abraham Pishinsk deixou para trás sua vida como lobo do mar e subiu o Vistula em busca de loiras fêmeas para acasalar. Uma tempestade afundou seu pequeno bote, fixando-o em Ossolinski, onde passou fome até conseguir montar outra pequena embarcação e iniciar a tradição familiar que perdura até hoje. Ocasionalmente os Pishinsks trabalham como barqueiros para quem puder pagá-los. O preço depende da ocasião e da pessoa, (mais particularmente, da pressa desta pessoa em atravessar o Vistula). Ninguém mais oferece o serviço de travessia do rio em Ossolinsk além dos Pishinsks – de qualquer forma, mesmo este serviço não escapa dos pesados tributos da nobreza que beiram os 70% do valor arrecadado. ESTRADA INVISÍVEL? esse nome se popularizou depois que o velho Ale Pishinsk sobreviveu ao naufrágio de seu pequeno bote nas águas geladas do Vistula. O velho marujo murmurou por anos sobre como a estrada invisível o havia salvado da temida morte por afogamento. Mais detalhes sobre o que é a estrada invisível (pelo menos como é compreendida atualmente pelos moradores locais) escrevi sobre isso lá atrás. Só falta CTRL V aqui. NORTE – Rio perene. ' ' ''' O mato ao norte da Aldeia (que acompanha a rua Caelia em direção à Gdansk), vai se tornando muito mais ameno conforme se aproxima do grande Rio Vistula. Essa área é reservada para '''exploração madeireira '''bem como para '''preservação da caça. A produtividade deste solo é muito menor do que as terras ao sul. O terreno é mais pedregoso e repleto de veios d’água que vem de encontro ao grande rio. A madeira que cresce aqui é forte e maleável, boa para construções''' e mobília. Aos aldeões é permitido recolher os galhos mortos que vierem ao solo, porém é terminantemente proibido o corte de madeira viva sem autorização expressa do lorde. Os grandes '''cervos dos bosques ocidentais também são preservados para a caça do Senhor do castelo e seus convidados - muito embora seja autorizada a caça de animais menores (lobos e outros predadores podem ser mortos assim que avistados). O rio Vistula domina a paisagem norte de Ossolinski. Suas águas azuis escondem dezenas de metros de profundidade e uma infinidade de espécies aquáticas. A pesca é artesanal e não existem balsas na região (a balsa mais próxima fica na direção norte pela via Caelia a seis horas de viagem), apenas uma família de barqueiros executa a travessia em Ossolinski, tirando do rio o seu sustento. SUL/SUDESTE DE OSSOLINSK – áreas cultiváveis. ''' Em direção ao sul, o terreno começa ascender em direção aos Montes Cárpatos, por onde se estende um grande vale dominado pela cidade-estado de '''Sandomiérz, recortado ocasionalmente por matas úmidas. Antes de se tornar pedregoso perto das fronteiras, o terreno é muito fértil e apropriado para cultivo. Lá não mais existem grandes animais como Auroques ou Bisões, mas uma gigantesca gama de aves e mamíferos menores ainda domina a fauna da região. As aves da região são iguarias especialmente apreciadas e virtualmente abundantes. Caçar com corujas e falcões é algo popular entre os nobres da região (e alguns homens livres). Ao longo do verão ocorre um evento onde eles competem para determinar qual é a melhor entre as aves caçadoras. OESTE/SUDOESTE – Espinhos e más notícias ''' A grande floresta situada na extremidade oeste de Ossolinski é campo de caça escolhido pelos Gangrel. Como tal, é de se esperar que estranhos boatos circundem suas raízes antigas. Fala-se de espíritos dos lobos, e histórias de bruxaria e até mesmo fadas são tão comuns que já foram banalizadas pelos moradores tendo virado motivo de piada ao longo dos anos. Densa e gigantesca, a floresta dos espinhos faz a divisa entre os feudos de '''Lódz e Kislanski '''(ao qual Ossolinsk pertence). A caça ainda é abundante nestes lugares, porém as troças com temática sobrenatural ainda inspiram cautela, impedindo aventuras mais profundas em direção ao seio da floresta. Nas matas se encontram '''Javalis, Castores, Cotias, Alces, Veados, Lobos, Linces (nas cavernas e nas proximidades de uma Mina Abandonada), e até mesmo grandes Auroques '''e Bisões', bem como uma enorme variedade de pássaros e morcegos. ' ' ' ' '''O CASTELO KRZYZTOPÓR ' No topo do promontório de perdra se ergue Kryztopor. Mesmo que pesquisa extensiva tenha sido realizada através dos anos, historiadores têm sido incapazes de explicar completamente todos os aspectos do design deste complexo. Nenhum documento foi preservado que permita a determinação da data ou do início da construção do castelo ou de sua conclusão. O nome do arquiteto também é desconhecido. De acordo com as histórias infames, Krzysztof Ossoliński era apaixonado por magia negra, e argumentam que simetria original do castelo torna isso evidente, mesmo em seu estado arruinado. Entretanto, os significados ocultos que podem ter sido incorporados em virtualmente qualquer parte do castelo, não são nada óbvios. O próprio nome do complexo é um mistério. Krzysztof Ossoliński oficialmente nomeou Krzysztofory, que é derivada da palavra latina Christophoros. Mais tarde, o nome mudou para Krzyżtopór, que é uma composição de duas palavras polonesas - krzyż ("cruz", um símbolo da fé católica e das políticas pró-igreja católica do primeiro governante Ossoliński) e Topor ("machado", que representa a inclinação belicosa da família). Ambos os símbolos podem ser vistos no portão do castelo. Além disso, acima da porta, há a data de “631”, mas ao que esta data ainda não foi firmemente estabelecido. O tamanho total do complexo é de 1,3 hectares; o comprimento das paredes no perímetro é de 700 metros, a área total de todos os quartos interiores é de cerca de 70.000 metros quadrados. Alegadamente, o castelo já teve 365 janelas (tantos quantos os dias do ano), 52 quartos (quantos semanas do ano) e 12 salões de festas (como muitos como meses do ano), mas até hoje nunca conheci ninguém que tivesse feito uma contagem para ter certeza. Para se tornar mais fácil de ser defendido, o castelo foi erguido sobre uma colina rochosa, tornando impossível para o inimigo organizar um ataque subterrâneo. Fica localizado em local estratégico no topo de uma colina de pedra que ao Leste confere ampla visão do porto e das águas límpidas do Vistula até sua margem oposta e além. Desta posição também se pode vigiar os campos ao Sul e seus eventuais bosques e capões de mato, bem como manter um olho na cidade que fica a seus pés. Além do mais está perfeitamente estabelecido para monitorar a movimentação na Via Caelia e da rota que dá acesso à Abadia. Krzyżtopór foi equipado com amenidades que eram raramente vistas naqueles tempos, tais como ventilação e sistema de aquecimento. Os aldeões até mesmo espalham boatos que o teto em uma das salas de jantar continham um aquário contendo peixes exóticos. Além disso, é dito que existem passagens secretas desconhecidas até mesmo pelos atuais mestres do castelo. ABADIA BENEDITINA E A TORRE ''' (Detalhado em outro documento) '''FAZENDAS AO SUL: Não lembro o que eu estava pensando. DO OUTRO LADO: ANAZTAZ ''' ---- [1] '''Caelia (or Celia) is a Fairy Queen in Richard Johnson's romance Tom a Lincoln. Caelia is the ruler of an island called "Fairy Land," populated by women who have slain their warmongering men. She begs Tom and his companions to stay on the island so that it might be re-populated. She eventually bears Tom's son, the Faerie Knight, but later commits suicide by drowning herself when she thinks herself abandoned by Tom. Other might call her a “Changelling”, mostly known as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Faerie_Queene The Faerie Queene] and the ruler of her House where, with the help of her three daughters, she helps the hero Redcrosse Knight to regain his strength and valor to complete his quest. Her name refers to the Heavenly Spirit. She resides in the House of Selflessness, which serves as the direct opposite of the House of Pride that appears earlier in the book. She is the image of how a good mother should appear. Her joys come from helping lost souls, and doing good deeds all day long. She is the mother of Faith, Hope, and Charity, otherwise known as Fidelia, Speranza, and Charissa. Category:Geografia Category:Localidades Category:Povoados